Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 17
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 17 ist die 17. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der erste Teil von dem Zweiteilersaga Prototype. Handlung Spoilers MEGA MAN # 17 'Proto-Type,' Part 1. The story of Mega Man's long lost brother, Blues (a.k.a. Proto Man), starts here! What was it that drove a wedge between the first self-aware robot and the benevolent Dr. Light? Then, in 'Construction Derby,' Guts Man gets some not-so-friendly competition in the form of Concrete Man! Father and Son Als sich Rock mit der Datenbank des Labors beschäftigt, findet er heraus, dass der Robot Master mit der Kennung DLN-000 Blues nicht vorhanden ist. Dr. Light erzählt ihm, dass dies lein Fehler im System ist, sondern dass es sich hierbei um Blues handelt, Rocks älteren "Bruder". Damals, als er noch mit Dr. Wily zusammenarbeitete, kreierten sie Proto Man, einen neuen Kampfroboter für die Forschung des Militärs. Doch Dr. Light sah einen Sohn in dem Robot Master und teilte seine freie Zeit mit ihm, um ihm die Welt und die Kultur zu zeigen. Die Demonstration vor dem Militärgeneral scheiterte, als Blues versagte und Light erkannte, dass der Stromgenerator, das Herz des Roboters, Fehler zeigte. Gleichzeitig verlor das Militär das Interesse an Lights und Wilys Proto Man. Wieder im Labor von Dr. Light stritten sich Thomas und Wily um die Frage, ob man Blues nicht upgraden könnte, dies hätte jedoch zur Folge, dass ein Risiko bestünde, dass Blues Persönlichkeit und sämtliche Erinnerungen ausradiert werden würden. Der Robot Master rebellierte und wollte sein eigenes Ich behalten. Als er bei einem Gespräch von Light und Dr. LaLinde lauschte, floh Blues von zu Hause, da die Entscheidung, den Roboter neu zu konfigurieren gefallen war. Auch nun in der Gegenwart meint Dr. Light, dass es durchaus möglich sei, dass Blues noch lebt, es jedoch auch nicht ausschließt, dass er vor Jahren schon durch den Defekt ausgeschaltet wurde. Construction Derby An einem regnerischen Tag bringt Dr. Light Guts Man einen weiteren Robot Master, wodurch die Arbeiten am Staudamm schneller erfolgen sollten. Da die nicht vorhandene Kooperation zwischen Concrete Man und Guts Man dazu führte, dass sich sie lieber gegenseitig bekämpfen und den Staudamm nicht im Auge behielten, wurde der Damm brüchig und Wasser trat an einigen Stellen aus. Um die nahegelegene Stadt nicht zu überfluten, arbeiten die zwei Robot Master zusammen und einigen sich, besser als Team zu arbeiten. Am Ende ihrer Arbeit singen sie gemeinsam im Labor Karaoke. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Rush *Roll *Proto Man *Dr. LaLinde *Concrete Man *Oil Man *Bomb Man Gegner *Dr. Wily *Blader *''Militärgeneral'' Trivia *Dies ist die erste Saga, die nur zwei Ausgaben beinhaltet. Des Weiteren kann man alle vier Comicausgaben nicht in eine Saga fassen, da die Handlungen des Zweiteilers nicht mit denen aus Rock of Ages und Roll With It übereinstimmen. *Auf Seite 5 ist ein Gemälde von Michelangelo zu sehen, sowie Gil Stern in der unteren, rechten Ecke und Blues zivile Kleidung (ein weißes Hemd, ein gelber Schal und eine blaue Jeans). *Das Lied, das Blues pfeift, ist sein Original Theme aus den Spielen. *Auf Seite 15 ist das Konzeptblatt von Oil Man zu sehen. *Auf Seite 16 sind Roll und Rock in einem Regenoutfit zu sehen. Rolls Design ähnelt dabei stark demjenigen aus Mega Man Powered Up. *Concrete Man taucht zum ersten Mal im Spiel Mega Man 9 auf, während sich die Ereignisse der Handlungen stark an die Spiele richten und gerade bei Mega Man 3 angelangt sind. *Am Ende singen Guts Man und Concrete Man Brandnew Way von Ganasia, das Endingtheme von Mega Man 8. *In Mega Man Ausgabe 2 fragt Mega Man nach einem Origami Man (siehe Short Circuits), um gegen Bomb Man zu kämpfen. Leseprobe MegaMan17Page1.png|Seite 1 MegaMan17Page2.png|Seite 2 MegaMan17Page3.png|Seite 3 MegaMan17Page4.png|Seite 4 MM17Concepts.png|Concept Art des Variant Covers en:Mega Man Issue 17 (Archie Comics) es:Mega Man No. 017 Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics